Mischief Abound
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Family antics, and happy news. ONESHOT.


**Mischief Abound  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domestic Jori series. Finally includes another canon character besides Jori. Figured it was about time another member of the Victorious gang made an appearance. Enjoy. **

"Horsey! Horsey, Momma!"

Jade West grinned as Skylar's exuberant shout echoed through the air, followed by gleeful laughter as she bent forward to allow the child to launch onto her back.

Jade leapt back up, jostling the boy up and down, eliciting wild giggling from her son. "Horsey! Horsey!"

"Skylar! Mrs. West!"

Both Wests glanced back balefully to see the head of Skylar's nursery school, a tall, wiry woman with glasses perched upon the end of a hawk-like nose, her stern countenance furthered by thin lips twisted into a disapproving frown as she shook a finger at them. "Please, Mrs. West, refrain from such horseplay on school grounds."

Though she inwardly rolled her eyes, Jade nodded submissively, not wanting to cause trouble at her boy's school. Looking down at the smaller guilty party, sporting a properly repentant expression (like so many other things, Skylar had clearly inherited her acting skills), the woman gave them a satisfied nod, turning away to shout at a nearby group of children.

Jade craned her head back to look at her son, her expression changing into an exaggerated imitation of the teacher's stern visage and her wagging finger. Skylar broke out in a fit of snickers. Jade slipped her hand over the boy's mouth, making shushing sounds in fear of rousing the demonic woman's attention once more.

His eyes wide, Skylar continued to giggle and Jade couldn't help but laugh as well, giving him a wink. "Let's get out of here, kiddo. We don't want to be late."

xx

"Sky-Sky!"

"Der-der!"

Exclamations rang through the air as Skylar West and Derek Harris caught sight of each other from across the small park, the "cousins" eagerly running to get to the other. Hugs, laughter and excited chatter ensued as Andre leisurely strolled up to the bench Tori was sitting on, giving her a warm smile as he seated himself beside her. "Hey, chica."

"What's up, Dre?" She leaned over to hug him.

"Nothing much. The monster's just a step away from putting himself in a sugar coma. Mia practically kicked me out the door so I could let him run it off."

Tori laughed as she looked over at the playing boys, noticing three-year-old Derek was nearly running circles around the older Skylar. "How is Mia? Kids running her ragged?"

"Yeah," Andre grinned, "But she gives as good as she gets. Vanessa's getting to be just like her, and Der and I don't stand a chance against them."

Tori laughed lightly. "I have no doubt. How's the pregnancy going?"

"Wonderful. We just found out it's a boy."

Tori squealed with excitement, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled and returned her hug. "Congratulations, Andre!" She drew back, giving him a wry look. "Guess this means you can finally get off that idea about naming this one after me."

Andre arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think that? Victor's just as good as Victoria."

Tori groaned and turned her head, looking for a change of subject. "Skylar, baby, why don't you come say hi?"

Skylar obeyed, giving Derek his hand as both boys trekked back to the adults, Skylar releasing the younger so he could give his uncle a greeting squeeze. "Hiya, Uncle Dre! I missed you."

"Missed you too, buddy." Andre ruffled his hair. "You been behaving yourself for your moms?"

"Yep," Skylar said, plopping himself down between his uncle and mother, Derek hopping up into his father's lap. The boy was about to speak again when his attention was diverted by Jade's appearance before them.

"Hey Andre, how's it going?"

Andre smiled in greeting as Skylar cheered when he caught sight of the two ice creams in his momma's hands. "Not bad. How about you, West?"

Jade shrugged as she handed off the treats, chocolate for Skylar, strawberry for Tori. Skylar immediately dug into his, happily piping up beneath mouthfuls, "Thank you, Momma Jadey!"

Jade blinked at the nickname, narrowing her eyes in Tori's direction. Her wife stared back at her, the very picture of innocence. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it."

Skylar looked up at the woman beside him. "But Mami, you said Momma would like it."

Tori winced and Jade's dark look became a glare. "Vega," she growled, "You've got to the count of three."

Tori's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"One."

"Seriously, Jade."

"Two."

Realizing she was serious, Tori thrust her cone into a bewildered Andre's hand. "Hold that." With that, she leapt to her feet.

"Three!"

They took off.

Tori bolted away, quick with her long legs and light weight. But Jade was a decent runner, quickly gaining on her as they raced across the grass. Tori pulled a sharp turn to the right, throwing Jade off balance. She cursed under her breath as she faltered against the wet grass, catching herself as she slid to one knee. She regained her footing, scowling at the smirking Tori standing a few feet away, hands on her hips as she watched Jade amusedly. "Ready to give up, West?"

"Not even close, Vega. We'll see how quick you can get away on those chicken legs of yours."

And once more, away they went.

With time, they came to one of the center fountains, finally at a stalemate as they circled around and around, neither willing to give in. As Jade neared, Tori pulled a turnabout, looking to take off in the opposite direction. Jade cut her off, however, and seeing her chance, she pounced. Tori squealed with surprise as Jade caught her around the waist, hefting her over her shoulder.

Tori protested loudly, pounding on Jade's back as she trekked back across the park. Tori's irritation only rose as she felt her wife shaking with laughter and she retaliated by biting down hard on Jade's back. Jade grunted with the brief pain, reaching up to chidingly slap Tori's thigh. "Behave," she said sternly.

Tori sputtered with indignation. "Are you serious?! I cannot believe you, Jade. Put me down!"

"As you wish, Princess."

Caught off guard by Jade's sudden acquiescence, Tori craned up her neck to look at her suspiciously, eyes widening as she realized they were dangerously close to the shore of the duck pond. "Jade West, don't you dare!"

She just knew Jade was smirking. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You throw me in that water and I'll never talk to you again."

Jade shrugged. "My life would be a hell of a lot quieter."

Tori panicked, realizing just how serious Jade was. "Jade, don't! You might hurt the baby!"

Jade froze and Tori suddenly realized her slip of tongue. Gently, Jade lowered Tori to her feet, placing hands against the Latina's hips to steady her. "Tori?"

Tori nervously bit her lip. "Remember that thing we did last month?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I thought it didn't take."

"False negative. I went back to the doctor as soon as I suspected otherwise," she shyly looked up at the other woman through her lashes, "I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday. Are you mad?"

"No, I-" she paused, her eyes narrowing with a sudden thought. "What were you thinking, letting me chase you around like that?"

Tori did her best imitation of mimicking her spouse's infamous eyebrow raise. "This from the woman who used to jump out of airplanes?"

Jade shrugged. The skydiving was an old pastime that was just that, past. She'd picked up the habit from an old stuntman acquaintance. Tori had put an end to her fun as soon as Skylar was born, citing the need for their son to grow up with both parents still upright and breathing. She shrugged again, uncomfortably rubbing at the back of her neck. "So we're having another kid?" At Tori's hesitant nod, she let out a shaky sigh. "Okay."

"Okay? Is that good?" Tori questioned dubiously.

"Good. Amazing. Spectacular. Mind-blowing. Fantastic. Perfect. I…" Jade trailed off self-consciously, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she realized she was rambling. "I'm running out of adjectives," she finished lamely.

Tori smiled, wrapped her arms around Jade's neck to pull her head down to Tori's. "Who needs words?" the Latina whispered coyly, before pressing her lips to her wife's.


End file.
